1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pot for heating and cooking food material, and more particularly to a pot having a lid for exhausting high pressure generated by heating, and automatically sealing the pot interior when heating ceases so as to maintain food material for long time without decomposition. The pot also has edge packing and an inverse flange on the lid to seal against outside air and preclude effluence of food material to the outside of the pot when boiled.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a pot is constructed simply by a vessel and a lid, and is used for cooking soup, stew etc. Rising interior pressure due to heating the pot is exhausted by an exhaust hole formed on the lid or a crack between the vessel and the lid so that an overflow of the food material can be prevented. However, since boiled soup can flow out through the crack, and the soup will push out the lid and overflow outside, this may cause problems such as contamination of the vessel contamination or extinguishing of the heating source. Further, the exhaust hole or the crack between the lid and the vessel promotes decomposition of the food within the pot.